Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 4x + 9$, $ CT = 93$, and $ CJ = 6x + 4$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 4} + {4x + 9} = {93}$ Combine like terms: $ 10x + 13 = {93}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 10x = 80$ Divide both sides by $10$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({8}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 32 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 41}$